Citrus - Merry Christmas Mei
by Orenji.Red
Summary: This is a one shot, it takes place on chapter 13. This is an alternative version of events between Mei and Yuzu. (Mature content in here)


Hi, this is a one shot I made with Yuzu x Mei.

It takes place on chapter 13, so careful spoilers: What would happen if Yuzu hasn't chickened out? (I just can't believe she chickened out )

This is Yuzu pov, just to you know.

Also, this is lemon, so enjoy you're lemonade ; )

 **I do not own Citrus or any of its characters, all credits goes to Saburo Uta.**

* * *

I can feel her heartbeats right through my hand as she push it on her breast. It is so loud I could almost hear it through my senses.

It is like my heart synchronize with her and I think that she feels it too.

Yeah I think I can hear what her heart is saying, can she hears mine screaming too?

How can she stares at me with this look on her face? The perfect young woman was gone, she is now just a girl with so much in her eyes I can't tell.

Is it Fear? Desir? Hope?

As she slowly begins to undo her tie, as if it were the chain that still held her prisoner, and she delicately drops it on the floor, I can feel the tension dangerously increase in the air.

 _Oh my god, is she really is doing what I think?_

Slowly, tenderly, she removes the buttons of her white school shirt, one by one...

 _Damn, she's so hot._ I'm breathless facing so much beauty.

-You want it right…? She says to me, her voice is like honey now, she softly flows on my ears and it's so sweet and tender I can't bare it anymore.

Then why can't I move? I feel just like my body is powerless. Maybe I'm dying, then it's the sweeter and most beautiful death in the world.

Gently, she now lets her sexy white shirt fall from her shoulders and now I can definitely tell I'm alive because my heart just accelerates so much!

The light of the moon was reflecting on her milky skin. She seems so sweet to touch, just as pure as crystal.

 _How can I just touch such perfection without altering it?_

-Can I really…?

-Yes.

She must be a goddess to be so weak and strong at the same time.

As she leans toward me half-naked, I tell myself that nothing matters anymore, nothing matters except her porcelain skin.

 _Can I break it you think?_

Why time goes so slowly when my heart beats so fast?

I approach my hand from her face and the all world holds its breath.

 _God Mei, if you knew the effect you have on me!_

As my hand come closer to her face I feel the heat on my body.

Then I touch her and it's like I touch her for the first time.

Her skin is so sweet.

Now I approach my lips from hers and kiss her.

It's so sweet, our kiss is so gentle, her lips are so hot and soft.

I think I could never do without touching her lips and when our lips are separating I realize how much more I need of this…

She's driving me crazy. Since the first time she touched me and then the first time she kissed my lips… I feel it down there, through my skin.

 _I want her so bad, so hard…_

She… The one who seems untouchable, unreachable, unbreakable… The one whose heart seems so far.

Yet on this moment, for the first times, things seem no longer confused. Everything seems limpid and clear when our kiss gets wet and my ears recognize nothing but the noises of our hot breaths that intertwine.

It's heartbreaking to feel our lips separate… Our eyes meet and now I can clearly see the burning desire on her cerulean eyes.

She must read the desire on my look too cause now I want her really bad.

My whole body shivers of desire for the young woman who stands in front of me, so close right now.

Slowly I run my hands over her body and I can see she loves it by the way her eyes fold.

I kiss her again as I unzipped her bra and I gently down the straps of her shoulders.

Slowly I move back to take a full view of the vision that is offered to me. Mei hides her chest with her hand and it's so adorable…

She is so cute, actually so fragile behind the fortress that she built.

She blushes now and turns her head while I gently remove her hands which are obstacles to my pleasure because I want to see her, I want to stare at her milky chest, stare at her soft nipples, I want to feed myself with this view.

It is even more wonderful I could ever imagine.

I retain a moan and I bit my lip.

 _Fuck Mei, you're so hot._

How can it be possible to be so sexy?

It's hitting me so hard. Her chest is gorgeous, her breasts perfectly falls under the curve of her skinny shoulder, they seem so delicate and so sweet.

It's like an invisible force wanted me to do that, so without warning, I grab her breast in my hand and the over with my mouth.

My lips come into contact with her nipple hardened by the excitement, then I can distinctly hear a moan come out from Mei's throat.

 _Oh god Mei, don't do that, it kills me…_

She seems to love when I catch her nipple between my teeth because she can't hold her pants.

I continue my caresses on her chest and lay her on the couch.

It's so good to have her breast on my mouth, I'm running my tongue around her nipple and suck it.

 _So good to feel your body bends like that_

She got me hooked up on this feeling.

I did not think that such small caresses could do so much good. With each movement of my tongue she pressed a little more my head against her breast while she has her hands in my hair, squeezing them while clenching.

She must be embarrassed, I know because I can hear how she tries desperately to hold her meows.

Yet every time a sigh comes out of her mouth, I feel like it turns me, I feel it in my own body, I'm so hot, I'm so excited by her.

I raise my head to see her and when her gaze is on me, I feel a touch of excitement cross me from all sides, so hard that it is almost painful...

 _Damn Mei, your look, stop, don't look at me like that!_

I never thought to see that in her eyes, her eyes usually so cold...

I can read now in her bright eyes all the desire she feels. I see it in her eyes, she begs me, yeah she's just begging me, begging me so hard...

So I get up suddenly from the couch and I see the pain in her eyes as I leave her contact.

-We can't do that (That?!) here, mom might find us.

Damn, mom ... It's my step-sister with who I'm about to fuck.

Without answering me, she grabs the hand I give her and we went to the room, forgetting her clothes in the living room.

Arrived in the common room that we share I stay a few seconds watching Mei still trying to hide her body from my eyes.

-Mei… Don't you think it's too late now to hide your breasts from me?

She becomes so red. Damn how could we not want this girl, she's just so hot.

My desire for her is so strong, I don't want to ask if I can touch her body anymore. I just want to feel her. I want her to reveals herself in my arms. It makes me feel special to be able to touch her, feel her, give her pleasure.

So it is now that I'll have my first time, with her, the perfect girl, child of the elite.

In other circumstances we would certainly never have spoken to each other, if she was not... damn if she was not my sister then maybe she would have felt nothing but contempt for me.

I forget all this bullshit as I push her against the door.

-Fuck Mei I want you so bad!

She twitches and moans at my words.

-Yuzu...

Oh man, how can my name in her mouth do so much to me?

I don't know what she has triggered in me, but I think it's too late to stop it now.

I lead her to the bed, and push her harder than I would have liked to. It's too late now, I'm just my desire.

I remain above her to stare her for a moment, my arms around her head, and she looks at me with a lot of anxiety but also with a lot of expectation.

You want me Mei, so say it! Damn, say it that you want me!

Who would have thought you were actually so submissive in sex.

She moans again as I roll my tongue in her neck as if it were a knife, she grabs my shirt while my tongue down to her hardened nipples.

I gently caress her porcelain skin and claw a little too. She will be mine, at least tonight.

-Mei, you're mine.

At this sentence I could hear her moan clearly, she could not hold back this one.

She is so attractive, everything in her is so sexy. I could be damned for that look she gives me.

Then slowly, I slide down my hand along her hips, tenderly caress her belly button and then finally my fingers clash with her schoolgirl skirt that is still a brake on my ascent on Mei.

So gently I unzipped her skirt, slowly I slide the cloth along her satin leg to make it falls into the ground and now I attack her long socks and takes the opportunity to caress her soft calf tenderly.

I take a look at her, she is practically naked now only wearing her underwear, white and sober, this sobriety makes it so incredibly sexy.

My heart is accelerating faster as I roll my hand over the panties that separate my hand from Mei's burning skin. Yes, I can say that it's hot, I feel it on the tissue.

Mei moaned every time my hand gently rubs her underwear, I tease her a little more, I think I'm preparing myself too. Doing this excites me so much that I can even feel it in my own body, I'm so wet.

I look straight into her eyes when my hand slips slowly under the lingerie. And she faces my eyes, I can see how much she is supplicant, her cheeks are reddened by the excitement she cannot stand.

 _Oh boy this is so good!_

While my fingers come into contact with the burning place between her legs, I can feel how turned on she is. She feels it too, I see it in her wide open eyes.

-Mei, you're so wet...

She moaned as my finger slips on her pussy to come snuggle against her hard clit. I can see shivers of pleasure flows on her sweet and soft skin.

She squeals so much now while I masturbate her, her pants are so sexy this is indecent...

 _I want to make you feel so much pleasure._

I go down and down further, kissing her navel, dragging my tongue to her thighs and nibbling them softly. From where I stand, and thanks to the moonlight on her skin, I can clearly see how wet she is, I can see Mei's juice... It flows from inside her and it makes me really crazy.

-I want to learn your flavor Mei.

She contracts when I said these words. Then my lips come closer and I can clearly feel her body twists as my lips embrace her clitoris

-Oh my g…Yuzu…This is so good!

Mei gasps so loud now…

-Your taste is so good Mei...

I let my tongue run all the way through her pussy, lick her wet sex and every drop of Mei.

-Mei if you keep on screaming like this, mom is going to hear us…

She cries as I say these words.

-I…I can't… help it…

Damn it's so erotic to hear her voice shake with pleasure like that.

Looking at her from here, I can see how much she is free now, no longer any chain holds her captive.

I look at her, she is biting her lip, one of her hand twisting the sheet, the other in my hair.

As I lick her gently, I can feel the movements of her hips moving to the rhythm of my tongue.

So I kiss and suck her clit and give it so much care.

All I want now, it's her to feel the pleasure that I give her, and when I kiss her right here, I can feel how she is at my mercy.

Soon, I feel her fingers tightening on my hair and I see her body tense more and more as she groan harder and harder now pressing her other hand on her mouth.

 _She is enjoying with my mouth._

I moan with her as she reaches her climax.

While her body continues to tense, I come back to her lips and kiss her with so much love.

I enter my tongue in her mouth and feel her hands tighten around me.

I want her to feel it, her taste in my mouth, I want her to feel what my tongue has just done to her.

She looks so exhausted, so weak in this moment, there is nothing left of the cold and authoritarian girl behind which she hides this fragile and vulnerable girl I just made came.

I still want her, after all she told me to do what I wanted from her...

I want to feel her enjoy again, I want her to belong to me a little more.

So, gently I slide my hands on her body, she shudders when I draw my fingers further into her intimacy, approaching her entrance.

 _I feel it, you're even more soaked now._

Gently, I push a finger inside Mei and then a second, I can feel the resistance against my fingers.

I hear her crying at the entrance of my fingers inside her, and I see her hands tightly grab the white sheets.

It's so warm and tight inside Mei, so soft...

As a as my fingers grinds into her, I become more rough and she loves it I can tell that to her erotic screams.

My lips are once again attracted to hers, I want to feel her moan so I push my tongue into her mouth, her kiss is messy while my fingers penetrate her. It's messy, mushy, uncontrolled. It does not look like Aihara Mei at all.

 _Good, it's so good to feel her moaning in my mouth._

Our eyes meet again, but hers are now struggling to stay open.

 _Oh my god I'm fingering my step-sister, I'm fingering Mei..._

I can't believe we are doing that, _that…_ I do _that_ to the most beautiful and sexiest girl I ever seen.

But it can't be a dream, it is far to good to be a dream!

-Yuzu ... I want you to ... fuck me harder...

Oh god Mei! A cloud of butterflies cross my stomach instantly. I want to mark that moment so I bite her neck ferociously while I pump my fingers in and out of her. My mouth sucks her delicate skin up to have the taste of the blood and my fingers shake her harder again.

 _That. That's gonna let a mark._

I want to leave my mark on Mei, I want to see this hickey and remember this: I was fucking her while I was doing it, this mark of fuck.

For sure, it will be hard to hide.

-Ahhn Yuzu!

Hearing Mei scream my name during pleasure is so erotic, it kills me on the inside!

My fingers in her give me so much pleasure that I think I might cum too.

Automatically I accelerate the movement of my fingers, synchronizing my gestures with her breathing. Her pussy is so wet, my fingers slip so easily into it.

While Mei broke the silence with such erotic noises, I felt her arm tighten around my head.

-It's so good Yuzu!

My cheeks instantly become red when I hear her talk to me that way.

-I like so much what you give me.

Her voice has a different tone, full of lust.

How to resist that, she turns me on, so bad...

-Fuck Mei, you're so hot.

-It's for you Yuzu, it's for you that I'm like that.

 _You're killing me…_

Gently I enter a new finger in her, her reaction is immediate, her nails are planted in my back and she releases a huge moan.

It gonna let a mark too.

-God Yuzu… You're going to rip me!

She can barely speak now, and I feel it as my fingers come in and out of her body, I feel that she is exhausted.

Her body is closer and closer, I feel it around my fingers, her walls are tightening stronger and stronger.

She can't control her screams anymore, even if she wanted to.

-Keep going Yuzu ... I'm cumming...

 _I was not going to stop._

Time seems to have stopped when her body tense at the climax of her orgasm, Mei's nails sinking once more behind my back, harder this time.

 _Damn it's so good to feel her cum under me._

Her body remains crisped for a moment before relaxing and sink into the mattress.

Seeing she like that is so beautiful, she looks so vulnerable now...

I remove my fingers from her, that makes her moan one last time.

My heart rises when I notice the blood around my nails.

 _It's me, I took the virginity of Mei. Nobody can ever undo that._

It is certainly the most beautiful Christmas gift she could offers me.

Mei's body continues to shake, she looks so exhausted that it's freaking cute.

We remain in silence like that for a long time, our bodies intermingled after what we have just done.

-Yuzu, thanks you...

I smile.

You are welcome

...

* * *

So, that is how this Christmas Eve could have been a lot more fun!

I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to let me your review.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
